


A boy and his best friend

by Lavode



Category: Bubblegum Crisis
Genre: M/M, pwpwop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavode/pseuds/Lavode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daley watches Leon angst. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy and his best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velutfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Velutfortuna).



The ticking of the clock kept you from hearing the silence, but Daley felt it by now.   
Leon was working really late tonight - well, not working, just sitting by his desk, outlined in black against the blinking city lights, the picture of manly contemplation. Daley thought he could stand to look at that picture for another hour or so. He wasn't really working, either.  
And people wondered why the ADP were so inefficient...

What did she do this time, he wondered. He wouldn't find out tonight; Leon was hardly in a talking mood, and anyway, it wasn't any of his business. But he had reason to wonder, about a lot of things.

Except for the desk lamps, the only light came from outside. From this high up all you could see was the glass walls: vertical sheets of dark and silver, and the white, blue, green, pink neon reflecting between them. Somewhere above you might be able to make out the moon.  
It all seemed pretty pointless; it was hard to imagine human beings in that landscape.   
Especially since everyone with any sense would be snug in bed by now.

Daley stood and headed for the coffee brewer; there was caffeine just in the hiss when he filled it and turned it on, new energy to get him through the hour or so before he'd be in his own bed.   
He watched the light show while the brewer did its work. There might not be many people out there, but if there wasn't at least one rampaging boomer, this was the ADP's lucky night; so, statistically speaking, there was a fair chance that the Knight Sabers were out there somewhere. Which might explain why Leon was staring out the window like a tragic hero.

He poured for them both, drawing in the smell, and walked gingerly across the room, watching the shadows change and stretch across the floor. If Leon snored now, after he'd spent all this time-

Of course he did.

No use emptying the mug over him - we wouldn't want to stain the carpet. Daley set the cups down so he could shake him.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. It's time to go home."

The romantic dark shape stirred, groaning. "Coffee."

"Right here." He drank, then coughed, then cursed; Daley sipped his own and found it scalding. "It's not that I don't enjoy watching you sleep, but it's been a long day, and..."

"You didn't spike it, did ya?"

"Who, me? I've had plenty of time to do anything I liked to you, partner. You've been sitting like that for hours."

"Yeah, my ass is kind of sore." Leon stretched. Pink light reflected on his cheek, casting the other half of his face in sharp shadows.

"Hey, if you feel like having fun... We're all alone up here, and these desks look pretty comfy."

Leon turned back to the window, sipping his coffee. Daley drank his quickly, then realized that he wasn't tired. Minutes passed, and the lights kept flashing. It must be past three by now. Best to just ask the question.

"What'd she do this time?"

"Ah, nothing. She just doesn't... She won't let me in."

Tactful silence.

"She still treats me like I'm a stranger, and... I don't deserve that. I've helped her out, and she's risking her life fighting them."

"And you want to help her even more, but she won't let you." It wasn't the kind of thing Leon was used to putting into words; he was going to need help if they were to get home before they had to come back again.

Leon shrugged slowly. "It's not gonna change because I sit here all night."

"Did you figure that out just now?"

"Nah." The swagger came back into his voice. "So what are you doing here, anyway, Daley?"

Guess I'm pretty transparent. "Babysitting would be one way to describe it."

"Right. Everyone should have a gay buddy to give them advice in matters of the heart. Like in the chick movies."

"You don't really look like a heroine to me," Daley said; then the implications of that hit him, and he quickly put on his least serious smile. He actually got one in return, a jaunty one with blue eyes and bright teeth in the shadow, and looked away; Leon was his friend. He couldn't very well ask him to stop smiling like that.

But then again, it couldn't be genuine...

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Fine, now, do you agree that it's time we got out of here? I think I heard the cleaning staff outside." He added, more softly, "Look, sleep is the best thing you can do right now. Tomorrow -"

"Yeah, you're right." Leon stood, stretching; Daley turned toward the door. "Hey, Daley."

"Yeah?"  
In slow motion his friend pulled him around with one hand behind his neck, then leaned in and kissed him. One long moment of warmth, closer than they'd ever been; Daley felt himself melting -  
Like wax on warm metal, he thought when Leon let go and he could think again. Melting together. He was suddenly thankful for the darkness; it would be a while before his melted knees cooled.

Leon smiled, half serious, half knowing. Maybe those sharp eyes could see through the dark.

"...Thanks."

"For what?"

A shrug. "For waiting."

"Uh, you're welcome." Daley started toward the door, more quickly than strictly necessary.

"So... Your place or mine? Yours is closer."

Daley turned, half terrified that he'd be kissed again, but Leon only waited.

"Leon... No, you..." He trailed off, looking for the right thing to say.

"You have a couch, don't you?"

Relief. Daley sighed, then nodded. "Okay. So long as you make the coffee tomorrow."

"You got it."

That settled that. Maybe now it would be a little easier being Leon's partner.


End file.
